1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug, and more particularly to a nose plug device having a structure for allowing the users to breathe in or under water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical nose plug devices may be used for engaging into the noses of the users. However, when the nose plug devices are engaged into the noses, the users may not breathe in or under the water; i.e., the air may not flow into and out through the nose plug devices. The water may thus be prevented from flowing into the nose of the user via the nose plug device. However, the air also may not be forced to flow out of the nose plug device by the users, such that the users may not feel comfortable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional nose plug devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a nose plug device having a structure for allowing the users to breathe in or under water, and for preventing the water from entering into the nose via the nose plug device.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a nose plug device comprising one or two elongate members for engaging into nostrils of a nose of a user, and the elongate members each including a check valve provided therein for allowing air to flow out of the elongate member and for preventing air and water from entering into the nose of the user via the elongate members.
The check valves each includes a membrane provided therein and having a slit formed therein. The membranes are preferably convex and curved forwardly of the elongate members respectively for forming a suitable resilience to the membranes of the check valves.
The elongate members each includes at least one peripheral flange extended radially outward therefrom for engaging with the nose and for making a water tight seal with the nose.
A device is further provided for coupling the elongate members together. The elongate members each includes a front portion, the coupling device includes a coupler coupled between the front portions of the elongate members. The coupling device may also be used to prevent the elongate members from being deeply engaged into the nose of the user.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.